1. Technical Field
Devices and methods for fixation of tissue are disclosed. More specifically, the devices and methods can be for inter body vertebral fusion of vertebrae or fusion of other bones to one another.
2. Background of the Art
A vertebroplasty device and method that eliminates or reduces the risks and complexity of the existing art is desired. A vertebroplasty device and method that may reduce or eliminate the need to inject a liquid directly into the compression fracture zone is also desired.
Other ailments of the spine result in degeneration of the spinal disc in the intervertebral space between the vertebral bodies. These include degenerative disc disease and traumatic injuries. In either case, disc degeneration can cause pain and other complications. Conservative treatment can include non-operative treatment requiring patients to adjust their lifestyles and submit to pain relievers and a level of underlying pain. Operative treatment options include disc removal. This can relieve pain in the short term, but also often increases the risk of long-term problems and can result in motor and sensory deficiencies resulting from the surgery. Disc removal and more generally disc degeneration disease are likely to lead to a need for surgical treatment in subsequent years. The fusion or fixation will minimize or substantially eliminate relative motion between the fixed or fused vertebrae. In surgical treatments, adjacent vertebra can be fixated or fused to each other using devices or bone grafts. These may include, for example, screw and rod systems, interbody spacers (e.g., PEEK spacers or allograft bone grafts) threaded fusion cages and the like.
Some fixation or fusion devices are attached to the vertebra from the posterior side. The device will protrude and result in additional length (i.e., needed to overlap the vertebrae) and additional hardware to separately attach to each vertebrae. Fusion cages and allografts are contained within the intervertebral space, but must be inserted into the intervertebral space in the same dimensions as desired to occupy the intervertebral space. This requires that an opening sufficient to allow the cage or graft must be created through surrounding tissue to permit the cage or graft to be inserted into the intervertebral space.
A spinal fixation or fusion device that can be implanted with or without the need for additional hardware is desired. Also desired is a fixation or fusion device that can be deployed in a configuration where overlapping the fixated or fused vertebrae is not required.
Also desired is an intervertebral device the may be inserted in to the intervertebral space at a first smaller dimension and deployed to a second, larger dimension to occupy the intervertebral space. The ability to insert an intervertebral spacer at a dimension smaller than the deployed dimension would permit less disruption of soft and boney tissue in order to access the intervertebral space.